Stay in the future not in the past
by lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl
Summary: After some bad experience in the past Kagome comes broken home, Her cousin Yusuke Is with his friends into town for their mission, and it seems the past can’t leave her alone.. even if she wants it to.. YYH/Inuxover HieiKag
1. Chapter 1

**Crossover story Inuyasha YYH**

**Pairing: kagome/hiei..**

**Date: Friday 14 Dec. 2007**

**Story:.**_**Stay in the future, not in the past**_

**Chapter 1:**

**Written by: Lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl **_**aka:**__**Girlmar or Mary-am**_

Kagome stood there shaking.. she was exhausted and the horrors of the last hours repeated in her mind..

'Inuyasha.. he.. he..' tears came in her eyes at the memory's and a strong pain clutched her heart.

She looked at the sky.. and asked the question she was asking herself the whole time..

"Inuyasha why did you do it?"

-**FLASHBACK**-

_The jewel was finally completed and the battle with Naraku was done.. Kagome clutched the jewel in her hands holding it by her heart, a silent tear escaped her eyes, finally after one and a half year searching the jewel was complete_

_Naraku__ was dead and she was happy.. truly happy., for herself.. because she finally made the jewel one again after she broke it, for Miroku who's wind tunnel finally disappeared before it would suck him in it, for Sango who finally avenging her clan's death, and mostly for Inuyasha… she really did love him… and that he finally could do what he always wanted to do.. make the wish.._

"_Inuyasha" Kagome said turning to him who stood behind her._

"_Kagome I-"_

"_Here.." she shoved the jewel to him and saw how he not understanding what was going on looked at her._

"_You can make you're wish now.. you can become what you want" she said with a soft smile._

"_Kagome I need to-" _

"_Indeed he can.." a soft voice replied._

_They turned around to look in the face of Kikyou.._

"_Inuyasha" Kikyou whispered as she came closer to them.._

"_Kikyou" _

_Kikyou turned to Kagome who was the only one standing In their neighborhood._

"_Can I talk to Inuyasha in private" she asked._

_Kagome fell how her heart dropped.. she forgot.. Inuyasha loved Kikyou.. and stood up walking In the direction of Kaede's village, but was quickly stopped by the voice of Kikyou what made her turn around to look at the couple._

"_I'm so happy.. you can finally become a human and we can be together forever.. the only thing you have to do.." Kikyou's soft voice said for the first time full emotions and she touched his cheek…_

_Kagome looked hurt to the ground, slowly taking a step __back.._

"_Kikyou..i- "_

"_To get my soul back.. and we can be together forever.."_

_Kagome looked shocked at Kikyou was she suggesting to kill her? Again she stepped backwards this time a branch cracked, making both Inuyasha and Kikyou look at her.._

_Kikyou smirked evilly "well do we have listeners here.. sneaky soul stealing listener.."_

_Inuyasha stood there frozen looking at Kikyou and Kagome.._

"_I finish this.." Kikyou said raising her bow and arrow pointing it to Kagome._

"_NO!" a gruff voice sounded._

_And both Kagome and Kikyou turned to look at Inuyasha surprised._

"_I- I can't! Kikyou.. I can't turn human or kill Kagome I can't"_

"_And why is that? Inuyasha?" Kikyou asked coldly and treatingly. _

"_Be- because i- dammit because I love Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted._

_Both of the girls looked at Inuyasha shocked._

"_What?"_

"_I-inuyasha?"_

_That were the words Kagome only dreamed of hearing.. but she wasn't the only one who didn't expect them coming._

"_YOU WITCH! You've cast a spell over Inuyasha!" Kikyou spat glaring at Kagome all the air around her started to darker._

"_DIE! REINCARNATION!" Kikyou shouted as she fired her black arrow at her._

_Kagome closed her eyes waiting for the arrow to come.. waiting for the end of her life._

_But nothing happened and Kagome opened her eyes, to see… Inuyasha lying in front of her with the arrow in his chest.._

"_Inuyasha?" Kagome knelt down.._

_Inuyasha opened his eyes with a look full passion looked at her._

"_Ka-ka – gome" Inuyasha said._

_Kagome put her hands on his chest, where the arrow was and a soft pink shine came from her hands.. trying to heal what couldn't be healed._

"_ss-stop it's useless" Inuyasha whispered again._

"_no Inuyasha! You can't- you can't just give up! I save you! I will!" Kagome cried with tears in her eyes._

_Then an idea hit her.._

"_Inuyasha the jewel! Wish to be a full demon! You're wounds would be healed and and-" she shouted at him._

_Inuyasha looked at her "i-I can't, no wish can be made if I don't truly wish for it.."_

"_Inuyasha you always wanted to be-"_

"_A full demo-n? Yea that was in the past.. before I met you kag-ome"_

"_Inu-"_

_Inuyasha gave her a soft smile "I – love y-a ka-g…ome" _

_And with those as his last words he died.. making a wish with the jewel in thoughts._

'_**Let the Jewel be hers again.. and only make a wish that is wise enough and she truly want..' **_

_Kagome cried not even feeling how the wind brushed her hair.. and not even hearing what the wind whispered in her ear._

'_**Kagome.. don't be afraid.. you're not alone.. you're never will be..'**_

_Inuyasha.._

-**END** **FLASHBACK**-

Kagome cried.. why did Inuyasha do it.. why couldn't he just betray her? She truly wouldn't mind.. she cared for him.. even it would be to death.. even if he killed her, she would understand it.. that it was because he cared about Kikyou..

Why was it that he cared about her? Why did he told her only In the end.. to make her suffer even more? She knew that wasn't the reason.. she had to be happy.. to know he did care for her.. but in the end it didn't matter... he was gone.. her love was dead..

She collapsed on the grass, and fainted..

Inuyasha…

….

"Is Lady Kagome alright?"

"I hope so.. Kagome please be alright.."

"Okaa-san…"

SLAP! "Don't you dare to touch her Miroku!"

"Okaa-san"

"Why would I touch her if I can touch a even more beautiful woman"

SLAP "PERVERT!"

Slowly Kagome opened her eyes.

To see that she was inside Kaede's hut, and Shippo sitting next to her looking at the others amused.. and Miroku being slapped by a red faced Sango..

"Ouch" Kagome moaned rubbing her head having a major headache.

Everyone turned around to look at her.

"Kagome" "OKAA-SAN" "Lady Kagome."

Kagome looked at the ground… remembering what happened.

"Inuyasha.." she whispered.

She fell how tears came into her eyes.. he was gone.. and it was all her fault.. if she was stronger.. he wouldn't have to save her.. if she was stronger.. she could've healed him.

The others looked worried to her.. they didn't know what happened but they did know that Inuyasha died, they had seen his body.. and knew how hard it had to be for Kagome..

"Kagome.. It might be a good idea to go home.. for a little while" Sango said softly..

Kagome looked up to the face of her best friend.. she didn't want to go home.. the well remembered her of Inuyasha, but she was to exhausted to argue.

"You might be right.. Sango.. can you please look after Shippo for me?" Kagome asked.

"Of coarse.."

And slowly she stood up..

…(time skip switching places)…

**Another place**

An known group walked up the shrine steps.

"Why are we here again?" asked Kuwubara stupidly.

Yusuke stomped him on his head "Where here to visit my aunt kuwabaka"

Kuwubara rubbed over his head and than turned to Yusuke "what did you call me Urameshi!"

Yusuke just ignored his "If we didn't had this stupid mission I could stay here for a while but noo.. that damn toddler!"

Kurama just sighed he listened how his friends we're… doing stuff, Yusuke was grumbling about his summer being ruined by Koenma, Hiei was silent as always, and Kuwubara was trying to count the many steps..starting with one to 6 and then he started to forget with how much he was and tried it all over again.

Kurama just shook his head smiling.. how stupid the one might be, or how violent the other, they all we're friends, his friends and they were also Hiei's friends even if he didn't want to admit that.-

_Hn. Don't include me with those baka's_

_**Why not you could obvious fit between them.. the stupid..the violent and the silent.. wow they would have to make a movie about that.**_

_Shut up fox._

_**What is it Hiei**__** do you finally realize what a great idea that would be you-**_

**Youko that's enough, stop trying to ****embarrass Hiei**

_**Hmphf**_

They finally reached the end of the stairs.. and saw a shrine.. Kurama looked nervous around.. a shrine.. there are people who can see and smell demons.. the people who were like that could be demon hunters.. in the past shrines were owned by some demon hunters.. could it be there were hunters here too?

Hiei caught his eyes and in reply snorted.. making clear he didn't believe those facts..

Yusuke was walking in front of the rest and knocked on the door.

Who was opened by a slight older woman.

Immediately when she saw Yusuke her eyes brightened and she hugged him..

"YUSU-CHAN" She cried happily..

Kuwubara started to laugh, Kurama smiled a little and even Hiei couldn't help but smirk.

_**Yusu-chan? That's hilarious! Who would ever think one of the most feared men would be called Yusu-chan WHaHAHa!**__** Finally a name that will fit him well, I can't wait to tell this to..**_

**I Admit I never would've thought he would get such a nick name.. I would've thought Keiko would come up with such a thing but I think she's beaten in that one.. **

_Hn._

Yusuke's face became red from embarrassment "It's Yusuke.. I'm no little girl you know aunty" he said slight annoyed.

His aunt still smiled brightly at him "You always stay my little Yusu-chan!" When Mrs. Higurashi spoke those words she seemed to notice the others standing behind her Yusu-chan.

"And who would these young men be?" she asked smiling.

"These are my **baka** friends.. Kuwubara, Kurama and Hiei" Yusuke mumbled.

"How silly of me.. I'm Kun Loon Higurashi.. (a/N: Thanks for telling me her mothers name SilentCritic!) but you can call me just Kun Loon!" she said.

"Come In.. come in it must be cold outside..

Slowly everybody walked inside.. to sit down in the living room.

"Kagome is going to be so excited if she sees you" Mrs. Higurashi chimed happily, when she realized what she said she froze.

"Now you're talking about her.. where is Kagome Aunty?" Yusuke asked looking around.

"I um- she isn't here she is.. Jii-San!" Fast she walked up to the kitchen trying to search for our wonderful poor excuses genius Jii-san.

"I SMELL DEMONS!" It sounded as Jii-san walking into the living room.

The gang froze (except Yusuke who didn't believe Jii-san would finally sense demons) looking at Jii-san.. did he really sensed them?

Jii-san looked suspicious at everyone of them and then took a hold of a paper which he sticked onto Kuwubara's head.. "DISAPEAR DEMON!"

Kuwabara looked at the note "WHAT?! I'm not a demon these LOzErs ar-"

Fast Kurama covered his mouth before he could talk more "Are truly interested in you're choice of Kuwabara being a demon" Kurama said politely.

Yusuke looked kind of bored to Jii-san "Where is Kagome jii?"

"Kagome? She is sick! she had allergic reaction to.. jokes! (A/N: sorry I couldn't really find a good excuse so umm I think this one is truly stupid so well uhum) ahoho" Jii-san said with a nervous laugh.

Mrs Higurashi then stepped into the room..

"There you are Jii-san.."

"Then where is she?" Yusuke asked him.

"She is at a-"

On that moment a door opened, and Kagome stood there in her uniform half ripped, her black hair messy and her eyes dull, and looking at everyone without really seeing them and her energy was totally drained..

"Mom I'm tired, I'm going to sleep" she spoke as she walked upstairs.

Mrs. Higurashi and Jii-san looked at her surprised, worry written all over them..

"She is home early.. isn't she Jii-san?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, forgetting the crowd behind them that watched carefully how the girl disappeared into her room.

You didn't have to be an expert to see the expression of the girl what was totally broken..

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Ano.. I think this is it for now.. this is the first time I made a crossover so.. surprise surprise!**

**For the part that I didn't make Inuyasha bad.. well I couldn't make him bad cuz I kind of like him.. and making him walk of with Kikyou would make me barf so I had to.. make it something else.. **

**Well hope you R&R&E (enjoyed)**

**Xx **

**Mary-am**


	2. Chapter 2

Crossover story Inuyasha YYH

**Crossover story Inuyasha YYH**

**Pairing: kagome/hiei..**

**Date: ****August the 11****th**** 2008**

**Story:.**_**Stay in the future, not in the past**_

**Chapter 2**

**Wr****itten by: Lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl **_**aka:Girlmar or Mary-am**_

_Mrs. Higurashi and Jii-san looked at her surprised, worry written all over them.._

"_She is home early... isn't she Jii-san?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, forgetting the crowd behind them that watched carefully how the girl disappeared into her room._

_You didn't have to be an expert to see the expression of the girl who was totally broken…_

_--_

Everybody seemed to be in a trance at the sight of Kagome.

Jii-san and Kun Loon glanced at each other knowingly, both thinking the same thing: _'Inuyasha'_.

Yusuke caught their glances and knew that something was seriously wrong here.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked angered, he knew his family hadn't told him something and he wanted to know what it was.

"Kagome... isn't feeling well... I'm going to start dinner, you boys can go back to the living room, you too Yusuke… I'll prepare dinner…" Kun Loon spoke as she left to the kitchen.

Yusuke stood there, feeling that something was horribly wrong, how? It was quite simple his aunt _**never**_ I repeat **NEVER** called him '_Yusuke'_ only when there was something going on that was bad, very bad and on this moment he could guess it had to do with Kagome.

Jii-san still looked at the stairs and started to walk away to one of the other rooms in the house. "Wait up Jii-san! What's goi-"

"YUSUKE- ANIKI!"

Yusuke turned around to see Souta jumping on him "You came! You really came! Wanna play video games with me? I have a new game called _Slaying Demons_,it's really cool! I only didn't get the chance to play it with anyone good, I mean nee-chan is always gone but knowing her she would be the best at games especially slaying demons!" When Souta realized what he said he quickly shut his mouth.

"She... is the queen of video games you know!" Souta said awkwardly while Yusuke looked suspicious at his little cousin.

"How do you mean she is always gone? Isn't she sick most of the time?" Yusuke asked.

"Yeah err, forget what I said ehehehe! I mean nee-chan is so sick she can't play most of the time or she is in another world (Yusuke looked now even more suspicious) "I mean she is in hospitals and then it feels like she's living in another world because I can't see her most of the time ehehe lets play the game shall we?"

"Right Jii-sa-" Yusuke turned around into the direction where Jii-san stood to see that he was gone 'that damn old man' he thought by himself.

"Are you coming YUSUKE-aniki?"

"Hai-hai comin' "

"You're friends can come too then we can play a whole tournament!"

--

"DAMN" Yusuke cursed as Souta managed to land another hit onto his character, they were playing the 'Demon Slaying' game he himself played a Neko Hanyou, Kuruma had his brother a Neko Youkai, Kuwubara had a monk and Souta played a young kitsune.

Hiei was the only one who didn't play he was looking bored to the matches, Kuwa-baka was already lost after his first match against the computer, and Yusuke, Kuruma and Souta had all won already 3 times, which brought us to the present battle with Souta against Yusuke.

Yusuke was having a hard time because the Hanyou he played was strong but hard to master, with the first battles it was easy to just do one attack and win but against Souta who had played the game many times before it was hard to land a hit especially with numbers of combo's you had to press.

Souta landed a final hit as Yusuke's character hit the ground "Kiri wins!"

Souta was dancing his little victory round "I knew it! Nobody can handle Inuyasha except Kagome." when those words escaped his mouth he froze _'Damn… it slipped!'_

Hiei and the others looked suspicious to Souta before Yusuke replied "Inuyasha? Wasn't the name of my character Ichiro? And how do you mean Kagome can only handle him? Didn't you say she never played this game before?"

Souta rubbed his back and laughed nervously "Ahaha well… I always make up names of my own hehe pretty cool ne? Inuyasha would fit don't cha think? And about Kagome... I think she is the master of all games so…"

"Maybe... did you make a name for the other characters too?" Kuruma asked.

"Um yes, Kuwabara's monk I called Miroku and my own I call Shippou." Souta said uneasily.

"And mine?"

"Sesshomaru."

Hiei looked suspiciously at the kid. He could feel that the boy was nervous… but why? He had a strange feeling with this family. They had something to hide especially that girl, she looked like she was attacked by Youkai's (A/n: He is just thinking of how it all looks he doesn't actually think she IS attacked… :smirks: yet) but still there wasn't a smell of Youkai on her.. only some blood on her clothes.

He tried to picture how she looked again replaying the events that happened: A green sailor uniform with some cuts in it... and a lot of cuts in her legs but it all did seem to be already healing and blood you could smell it coming from her clothes, her blood. But also some he couldn't identify. A mix of different bloods on her clothes, but not blood from a human, but also not from a Youkai.

"SOUTA, YUSU-CHAN DINNER!" the voice from Kun Loon shouted from down stairs.

Slowly everybody left the room, and Hiei grumbled, if Yusuke hadn't threatened him not to do anything '_suspicious_' while they were here, he would have tried to read the boys mind.

Quickly he scanned the room for something suspicious but when he didn't found anything he left to go downstairs.

--

Everybody sat quiet waiting for Kagome to show up.

"We can star-" Kun Loon began.

"Ohio, gomen, ne for waiting" Kagome appeared with her hair messy and her eyes half closed she looked at the table without noticing the guests who obviously did notice her she walked to her chair and sat down and closed her eyes.

She was wearing a big t-shirt which came over her legs, her eyes were brown and even with her messy hair she still looked beautiful in her simple sleeping clothes, Kuwubara was drooling, Kurama had his mouth a little open and a tiny blush on his face, Hiei was silent as always with closed eyes in a faint sleep it seemed not paying attention to the ningen in front of him and Yusuke was flinching..

"Guys.." he started softly.

Nobody replied.

"Guys..!" he started to become louder.

Still no one answered him.

"GUYS STOP DROOLING OVER MY COUSIN!" He shouted, as Hiei and Kagome both snapped their eyes open looking faint surprised, and Kuruma and Kuwubara looking into another direction.

"Nee-chan" Souta said softly, Kagome looked at him without saying a word.

"I'm glad to see you're back."

Kagome only nodded in reply before looking at her cousin and his friends.

"Who are they?" she asked pointing to Yusuke and his friends. She held no recollection in her eyes as she looked to Yusuke with lifeless eyes as if all her life force was drained and the only thing that was left was her body like a lifeless doll.

"Ka-Kagome? It's me Yusuke… Your Cousin?"

Kagome looked at him again and this time she had a faint smile on her lips "Oh now I see glad to see you back Yusuke-kun who are they?"

"These are my friends, Hiei ("Hn.") Kurama ("Pleasure to meet you Kagome-san.") and Kuwa-"

"I'm the greatest fighter Kazuma Kuwabara!" Kuwubara said proudly.

"Hmm more the greatest baka." Yusuke mumbled.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY UREMESHI?!"

"_Keh_, whatever Kuwa-_**baka.**_"

Kagome flinched.

"If you say it one more time I'm going to kiss your ass! I mean kick your ass! Why didn't you tell us you're cousin was so cute I wanna ask her to _be_"

..Twitch..

SLAP!

"Don't be a perv on my cousin!"

Kagome flinched again this time she started to look at her food and froze.

"Kaggi everything alright?"

Kagome looked at the food served for her.

She looked down her bangs covered her eyes before shoving the food away from her "I'm not hungry" she said emotionless.

Her family looked at her full concern.

"Kagome.." whispered Souta said full sorrow.

Kun-loon and Jii-san sighed as they looked at each other and then at the food.

'_Ramen... that was __**his**__ favourite food. __**Inuyasha**__ what happened_?' Kun loon thought sadly.

Yusuke looked at his family, something was wrong... and he had to find out what.

--

The spirit detectives spent that night at the shrine, Hiei up in a tree (they told the Higurashi's his family lived nearby), Kurama insisted to sleep on the couch, Yusuke took one of the bunk beds on Souta's room and Kuwabara took the guest room.

--

Staring up in his bed Souta couldn't sleep.

"Souta... can I ask you something?" Yusuke asked.

"Sure Aniki"

It was like he could feel it coming... a question about...

"What is going on with Kagome? I'm kind of worried about how she is acting."

Souta seemed to hesitate before he answered.

"Well she is having a hard times with school... because she is sick so often, and there is this boy..."

"KAGOME HAS A BOYFRIEND?! SHE IS TO YOUNG TO HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" Yusuke growled.

'_Seesh and I heard from mom he had a girlfriend... he is only one year older than Kagome... he seems as protective over Kagome as... someone else I know…' _Souta thought

"SSHHH Yusuke! Everybody is sleeping... Kagome doesn't exactly has a boyfriend but she does like someone… he is kind of a hard head, but he is SO COOL! As cool as you are but then ... different."

"And what is the problem with this guy? He doesn't hit her right?! _Otherwise I will hunt him down and kill him slow and painfully…_" Yusuke said the last in a whisper but Souta did know it wasn't something good.

"NO! Not as far as I know... but the guy.. doesn't think before he speaks.. and a lot of times they have arguments... most of the time Kagome gets angry or a little sad... but I've never seen her this depressed."

--

Everybody was asleep... well almost everybody.

--

Yusuke was the only one who was still up worried about his favourite cousin and her _jerky boyfriend_.

He remembered that when they were small he always was there to protect Kagome and she told him everything every secret she had but now... why was it that right now he had the feeling she wasn't telling him something and why was it that he couldn't protect her from whatever what has happened here.

"Damn." he cursed softly.

'This is so frustrating! Why can't I protect her why do things change, why don't I know from what I can protect her?' he thought.

He stood up walking through the house until he reached her room softly he opened the door and looked at his cousin who was peacefully sleeping in her bed.

But then he noticed her stir and a frown covered her face, a few tears slipped away from her face and he knew she was having a nightmare.

"Why..love- yasha-kikyou.. why betray... us" she mumbled.

Yusuke looked at her one last time before exiting the room not much later he took a device out of his pocket…

--

Koenma was sitting in his office when the doors opened.

"WHa! Yusuke what are you doing here?!"

"I'm here for some information I want to have al the information you have over this one person…"

"Name?"

"What?!"

"What is his or her name?"

"His name is Yashikyou.."

--

**S(story)/N:**

**About the story just to make things clear:**

**1. Yes I did make Yusuke understand It wrong... hehe I thought this might could get interesting.. or frustrating for him :wink:**

**2. Kikyou is still alive (with a voice dripping of sarcasm: 'Hurray' grrr sorry I just DON'T LIKE her!)**

**3****. Hiei and Kagome are going to end up with each other (but it does need time I'm not so good in jumping into relationships with almost all my story's they don't **_**jump**_** into relationships).**

**4****. Maybe Kagome is going to be a little depressed in the first chapters but she will get over it... eventually (I almost would bring Inuyasha back.. but that would ruin the script).**

Further Author note:

**Ah that was it! It took me a while to update GOMEN! Right now I'm having a vacation****… (I've just passed my exams YAY!) And a week ago I was in Italy! You know I don't know how it is with you people but... when I was in Italy I was gaping at the many handsome boys! (ey! I'm just a sixteen year ol' girl!) It was paradise! (just jokin') hehe I'm not really that boy crazy.. most of the time I can't even stand straight in front of a boy.. sometimes I stutter or become red.. Other times I feel comfortable around them (doesn't happen so often).. but well in another country people wouldn't understand me even if I did speak. And it was mostly lying on the beach or pool and sight seeing(Not on the beach people! but Rome, pompei and such a places).**

**In the first week I posted this fanfic I was gaping.. in a short time I had 20 reviews! And it all went ****higher to the 33 I want to thank you all for reviewing and I also want to thank ****Mistress Ayako**** my beta reader for fixing my mistakes..**

**Anyway thanks for reading.. **

**I hope you R&R&E (enjoy)**

**Kisses**

**Mary-am**


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING!: ****THIS CHAPTER HASN'T BEEN CHECKED BY MY BETA READER YET!!.. I've just posted it to celebrate because I can SPEED UP my education!! Yay! And I wanted to show everyone that I'm still ALIVE! All my stories will be updated ASAP! **

**Still i want to thank** _Mistress Ayako_** for always supporting me with my story's!**

**

* * *

**

**Crossover story Inuyasha YYH**

**Pairing: kagome/hiei..**

**Date: ****July 2009**

**Story:.**_**Stay in the future, not in the past**_

**Chapter 3**

**Wr****itten by: Lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl **_**aka:Girlmar or Mary-am**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or YYH**_

_**Little rewind..:**_

"_I'm here for some information I want to have al the information you have over this one person…"_

"_Name?"_

"_What?!"_

"_What is his or her name?"_

"_His name is Yashikyou.."_

_--_

"HOW DO YOU MEAN YOU CANT FIND HIM?!" Yusuke shouted angry.

Koenma himself also looked ready to explode "YUSUKE I've already searched through every file of the whole Universe! Are you SURE that you've not been using drugs lately?"

"DAMN TODDLER! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOURSELF!"

'I don't understand how I put up with such a bratty child! I am more than 100 years older than him' Koenma thought grumpily.

"I repeat it for you Yusuke, in none of the achieves I have is there anything about some demon named Yashikyou"

"DEMON? ITS NO DEMON! It's a human!" Yusuke growled.

Koenma cocked his head to the side "human? That would even a more unique name for someone, are you sure you spelled the name right?"

"Of coarse I'm sure! I know that I heard! My cousin definitely said Yashikyou in her sleep.. or it Was Yishikyou or Yashakyou or-"

"Wait a minute" Koenma replied "you're here in the middle of the night for you cousin who sleep talked?"

"No not that, I mean yes, I heard from Souta that she had a boyfriend and I decided he was no good so i-"

"Came here in the middle of the night to ask for a name that you're cousin might just fantasized about?" Koenma growled.

"Actually I don't like the sound of my cousin fan-"

"GET OUT NOW! BEFORE I SEND DEMONS AFTER YOU!" Koenma yelled angered

"Alright alright, you don't have to act so angry!" and Yusuke disappeared in one of the portals.

--

(Kag pov.)

Slowly I opened my eyes, before closing them again, I wished that all the memories of the past nights just had been a bad dream but as much as she wanted it to be a dream she knew everything was for real, it al had _really happened._

The shikon no tama was gone just like.. _Inuyasha_..

My stomach grumbled, and silently I got out off bed and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

When I passed the living room I saw my mother and grandfather sitting at the table.

"Kagome? Is everything alright? What happened?" asked my mother worried as she fast walked to me together with Jii-san who seemed to look just as worried.

"Okaa-san, Jii-san" I said emotionless, but suddenly the mask I had on since _he_ died broke and my emotions flew out.

I hugged my mother and for the first time in a long time.. I cried in my mothers arms…

Xx

(Change pov. Yusuke)

I woke up, not in the "enough-slept-so-automatically-wake-up" kind of way.. no it was the "a-annoying brat-is-jumping-up-and-down-on my-bed!" kind of way.

And yes the brat was Souta who right now, is jumping on MY bed

"Nii-chan! Wake up! Can. We. –jump- play. –jump- my new. –jump- DEMON SLAYER GAME!"

I groaned only being woken up for such a stupid thing isn't the way I wished to wake up.

"Is videogames all you can think about?! Its way to early get off the bed I want to sleep!" I groaned.

"But –jump- Its already 11 o'clock"

'Great he is waking me up at- "WHAT?!" I jumped up, we had to be gone from this home in an hour! Otherwise demons might attack(he is on a mission remember.. even if he doesn't know what the mission completely means yet).

"So Nii-chan! Wanna play video games with me?" Souta asked finally stopping with jumping on my bed.

"No sorry kid, can't have some business to attend" I replied.

Souta looked down sadly "if you leave so soon.. we can't play my game anymore" he said depressed.

My left eyebrow twitched, I know Souta for a long time and I know most of his tricks one of his tricks was.. the guilt trip, and even if I knew it was fake.. or at least well played, I have yet to discover a way not to fall for it.. One of the things I hated was when someone close to me would be sad especially Kagome and Souta.

I grinned uneasy "you know what? I will come back later when everything is done and then we can play that game of yours again"

Souta's eyes lit up "Really?!"

"Yes squirt now get your ass of my bed I have to get dressed!"

"Roger!" Souta replied happily getting off the bed. After I finally got dressed we both went downstairs.

"You know what? Why don't you ask your sister to play that game with you? So you can have some kind of warm up before I will kick your ass at it this time! And I'm sure it will cheer her up!"

Souta nodded happily "Great idea! i take the game with me! so she can see it!!" Quickly he sprinted upstairs again while I waited for him thinking about what Koenma told me, why was he being so stuck up! I always helped him with _his _business why can't he help me for once?! And from what Souta told me is that guy just no good! And when I would find out he caused Kagome to be in such a state he wouldn't be safe WHEREVER he was! Even if I had to drag his ass from the deeps of hell he would get the beating from his life!(or even the beating that would finish his life) screw the rules! Kagome was far more important!

Finally Souta returned with the game in his hands, happily holding it. "I have IT!" This was more like the Souta I knew, in the years I was gone something had changed both him Kagome and it seems the whole family, so I was rather relieved that some things hadn't changed.

I bit my lip and wondered again what might have happened with Kagome, has so much time really passed that she changed so dramatic? I sighed again, when this mission was finally over I would spend all my time on finding out more about Kagome and helping her.

But in the living room we greeted by an unpleasant sight…

Kagome was crying and even the eyes of Jii-san and my aunt were puffy red. Aunt Kun Loon looked up to us. And she looked sadly down on Kagome.

"We have some.. unpleasant news.." she said.

I looked to Kagome's crying form and then saw Souta drop his precious game onto the ground his whole body shaking..

"no…" was all he could say with a trembling voice.

---

(still Yusuke pov)

I had gathered the whole spirit gang outside.

"Why did we have to leave again?" Kuwubara asked stupidly.

I clenched my fists "Because someone close to the family died, Kagome.. Kagome.. I think she either cared a lot for him or she has actually seen.." I couldn't finish my sentence, I had seen many people die in my life as a spirit detective but for Kagome it has to be much worse.. she is still pure to all the things that happen in the world.

"How did it happen?" Once came the quiet voice of Hiei, I was caught by surprise normally he wouldn't communicate so much with things that aren't important missions but now suddenly he seemed interested.

"I don't know" was my only reply.

"He could have died because he was sick, or because some car accident, heart attack or maybe even.." Kurama suddenly stopped.

"Murder" Hiei finished.

My head flicked up as I looked at them terror seen in my eyes "You guys don't seriously think Kagome would have seen such a thing?!"

Kurama shrugged "If it was poor girl.. that must be awful."

"It would explain why she looked as a drug addicted ghost who has lost its will to live" Hiei replied.

I glared at him as he just glared back giving me the 'you-seen-it-yourself-so-don't-blame-me- look.

'This guy.. is so frustrating!!!' I thought angered.

"We better not start speculating about this all, we don't know what happened so don't let Yusu-chan worry about this" Kurama said.

I nodded my head "Yea you're rig-" tik tik "HEY! DON'T CALL ME THAT! Bastard.." I mumbled. I knew I shouldn't have brought them with me to my aunts house.. they will never let this one go!

Kuwabara laughed loudly, Hiei smirked and Kurama looked half embarrassed half teasing for his choice of words. The atmosphere had changed by this small comment and I was thankful for that.

"Alright lets start on this mission.. tracking down someone who has a messed up time travel device"

--

End chapter 3

**Answers to some questions:**

**Sesshomaru or any of the others coming back in the story? **Well I do plan to bring the past up sometimes, little things like coming by to visit her friends or Shippou, I also plan to have Sesshomaru come back too, but that is going to take some time.. first everything has to calm down a bit before adding more drama.

**2. There is a lot of Yusuke in the story why? **I'm really sorry for those who are irritated that Yusuke seems to get more screen time than Hiei. But up to this point I think Yusuke being her beloved cousin and all has more sight and determination over solving what is going on with Kagome. Later it will probably change that Hiei has more screen time than Yusuke but right now it's Yusuke gomenasai.

**3. This is a HieixKagome story, where is the love?! **To be honest I think it's not that easy to fall in love again after a murdering heartbreak like this one, I also don't think Hiei would immediately fall for a girl just by looking at her (who is may I remind you depressed and seemingly on 'drugs' as some of you would put it ;)), so I think they both need more time to know each other. I'm not really good with right away fluff, it most of the time seems unrealistic to me.. to love you need time and you have to get to know each other.

**4. You haven't updated in a year?! Where were you?!**to be honest i was just at home.. I just started a new education so I had to get used to everything. I also hadn't so much inspiration anymore so I had to wait till I really started again.. right now that is. I'm done with my first year now and vacation is going to start yay! I might speed up my education process they told me I could and if I do I'm a half year earlier done! Maybe then I can go to America for a half year!! AWESOME!

**5. Kikyou where is she? Or is she never going to show up again? **Right now? In the past I hope.. but yes I think she is going to show up in the story again.. Killing Inuyasha and getting away with it? No way!

**--**

**That was the story for now.. gomen ne it was so short but if I would write much more it all would become to confusing and really messy! I promise this time I won't take almost a year to update! I will try to finish all my story's even if it will cause me 10 years!!**

**I would like to thank you all for reading and reviewing this story! 63 reviews?! It really made me happy to see the kind things you said about the story! Thank you very much for that! **

**Thank you all for reading! **

**I hope you R&R&E (enjoy)**

**Kisses**

**Mary-am**


	4. Chapter 4

**Crossover story Inuyasha YYH**

**Pairing: kagome/hiei..**

**Story:S**_**tay in the future, not in the past**_

**Chapter 4**

**Wr****itten by: Lovingo0Kawaii0oGirl **_**aka:Girlmar or Mary-am**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or YYH**_

_Little rewind:_

_I nodded my head "Yea you're rig-" tik tik "HEY! DON'T CALL ME THAT! Bastard.." I mumbled. I knew I shouldn't have brought them with me to my aunts house.. they will never let this one go!_

_Kuwabara laughed loudly, Hiei smirked and Kurama looked half embarrassed half teasing for his choice of words. The atmosphere had changed by this small comment and I was thankful for that._

"_Alright lets start on this mission.. tracking down someone who has a device with what he travels through time."_

Normal pov.

Exactly three weeks had passed, Yusuke was most of the time busy with his mission but did came by as often as he could, he slept inside a special apartment with the others in the neighbourhood.

Kagome had been the same for days, the last weeks but that would change soon.

Kagome pov.

I woke up and looked around me, someway everything looked different.. the dark fog from the past weeks seemed to have disappeared a bit. And finally I could see everything a bit more clearer.

My heart was still heavy, but at the same time a bit lighter. I think the pain I feel will never disappear but I knew that I couldn't give up on life. I owed that to my family, Shippou .. and Inuyasha.

'Inuyasha..' I wondered 'will I ever see you again?'

I walked downstairs into the kitchen. I greeted my mom and little brother who were sitting by the table.

My mother smiled before saying "How do you feel today? Kagome?"

I gave her a tiny smile back "ah good I think."

Silently I ate together with them. When I was finished I excused myself off the table and said that I would go get some fresh air.

-- (short normal pov.)

"Okaa-san?" Souta asked hesitantly seeing the tears in Kun-Loons eyes.

Kun-Loon whipped the tears away and showed a little smile to her beloved son "It's nothing.. I'm just happy she seems to be alive again.. I can only hope she will heal with time.."

Souta looked sadly at his mother "Okaa-san.."

(kagome pov.)

I felt how the air brushed my face and I closed my eyes for a moment. Just for a few seconds I felt total peace and happiness again but when I opened my eyes it had disappeared again.

Subconsciously I had walked to the goshinboku tree. I knelt down and softly touched the bark of the tree. Just sitting here, touching the bark of the tree. Made me realize everything that happened in the feudal era.

'Inuyasha has died to protect me and what was I doing here? Feeling sorry for myself?!' I clenched my hands into fists. 'No Inuyasha gave me the gift to live on.. I should use it to become stronger.. I should.. I will become stronger to protect the ones around me!'

I stood up and walked deeper into the small forest on our grounds. Lightly I tried to focus some miko energy in my hands.

It didn't seem to work immediately, the lack of practice and the focus seemed to be lost a few times before I could feel the miko energy flow trough my hands.

I started to run to a nearby tree and let my fist flew to the tree before even my hand could touch the tree my miko energy purified a large amount of the tree.

I looked at it in shock, I hadn't expected it to work, I looked at the tree more likely the remaining parts of it.

My hand suddenly felt really heavy and I felt a strong pain. 'I'm not ready.. not yet..' I thought.

'I have to train more..' I thought.

My miko senses were suddenly alert. Some strong spirits were coming this way too fast to be ordinary people. I knew that it would be too late to start running home but still it wasn´t too late to at least try it. I started to run as fast as I could. While I did this I masked my aura as good as was possible. A trick I had learned from Miroku and Inuyasha in the past.

It was mend to hide my scent for demons. If I was hided well I was practically invisible. Quite handy when I got angry at Inuyasha and didn´t want him to find him.. that didn´t happen so often.. most of the time when I got angry I just sat him. But there were times I really needed to be alone. I loved him so much but sometimes his mouth said things before he thought about it. He didn´t mean it all bad and it were all his character traits that made me love him but still they could be hurtful.

Finally I got home. 'I made it' I thought happily.

But even do I was happy that I got away I still couldn´t help but cast curious glances into the forest.

'Such a strong energy's… where did they come from? How is it possible that people from this era have such an high spirit levels..'

Fast I went into my own room which had a full view of the forest. 'Who would it be? Maybe someone of the past.. or some bad demons who escaped the from the well.. or even demons of this era.' I laughed at the thought of that. I had searched for demons in this time a long time ago. I even tried some old ancient books for questioning but it didn't help.

'And maybe they weren't any demons but just ordinary humans who had an high spirit level. Like me' I thought.

But my curiosity couldn't be controlled for very long. Next to that I had to think about my family.. I did need to protect them if there were demons. Without my identity as the old guardian of the shikon no tama.

The only question was how?

I glanced into my room.. was there anything I could use? My eyes swept from my closet to my dark curtains. A slow smile crossed my face.

I began my search inside the closet. I didn't have much time. Just a black shirt, scarf and a black pants was the only thing I could find in so little time.

I was uncertain about the fact that my eyes were visible. Eyes are one of the most unique things about a person. So I grabbed some old sunglasses which were black with .. well pink. Don't ask from where I got those I don't even know myself.

My eyes turned to the window. No time to waste.

**AU:**

_**Answering questions:**_

kikyou going to come through the well or **I she going to have 'lived' through the last few centuries?**

_Well to be truthful I don't really know what to tell yet.. I don't want to spoil the story but I can tell you this she isn't going to live through the century's.. she is evil (in my eyes) but human so she can't live that long.. But there also are different ways for her and Kagome to meet again.. well see when that happens_

**Is kagome going to be able to go back in time or did the well seal when she came back and she doesn't know it yet? **

_Eh.. __I think the well hasn't closed yet.. hm she sure must take a look if it's still open or not.. (you must think right now that's the lamest answer there is right? Well to be truthful I think you're right - - ')_

**that game sounds very similar to kagome's group, was it made by an older ****shippou/sesshomaru/kouga/other youkai who kagome knows? **

_Finally a question I can answer… a little bit I think.. The story of Kagome happened in the past I think it's in that alternative universe a sort of 'legend' as people would put it.. The ones who would know history's books well enough heard a bit about this legend (do have in mind that this story is purely fictive.. I think you won't find it for real inside history books!) and some people would think it's a fairytale.. because it's base on the legend and the game isn't as real as it should've been (The Inuyasha character being a real inu-hanyou for example) it is or a purely fictive game which is based on 'wild fantasy' or someone has just made the game knowing little facts about the legend but not knowing it fully.. you may pick..! I'll tell you a little secret: the game is going to come back in the story.. a little at least._

**when will Yusuke learn that K****agome travelled to the past?**

_Ah that's a secret I can't tell yet! But don't worry Yusuke and the gang will learn her secret sooner or later!_

**Alright this w****as again a chapter a short one I know but after again not updating for a year I thought ****I have to show that this story isn't dead.. I will continue it! even if it takes me 10 years!! Gomenasai another year had passed. But this chapter will be continued in.. about 2 months time I hope!**

**Please comment. This Chap is not beta'd because I have really little time to post things and again I have the urge to post a chap to show the story is not dead.. because the funeral wouldn't be pretty .. first Inuyasha then the story.. sigh**

**Anyway I hope you've enjoyed it! please review**

**kisses, Mary-am**


End file.
